Spartans
SPARTANs are genetically augmented super-soldiers made by the UNSC and ONI. They are the best line of ass-kickery day ass-defensivry available to the UNSC, and when they are deployed, You know a story arc is about to happen . SPARTANs are uncommon, however, due to the fact that the only way to become one is to win a bullshit lottery that happens once every like two millennia and most die in either Marc-quality heroic sacrifices or awkwardly-written attention seekers. Background The idea of a genetically modified super-soldier has been around much longer than many would think. However, the SPARTANs were the most successful idea of this sort. ORION ORION was an idea very similar to the SPARTAN project, and was later referred to as the SPARTAN-I program. Consenting volunteers were augmented and made physically superior to unaugmented soldiers. The project was launched was launched in 2331, and shut down in 2506. 300 soldiers were augmented during the project's lifetime. After the project was shut down, all members of the ORION Program were sent back into regular service. SPARTAN-II Program After the failure of ORION, Insurrection activity grew in power. In 2517, ONI began to realize they needed to eliminate the rebellion immediately. In 2525, ONI special project division member Catherine Halsey started the SPARTAN-II program. The project's main goal was to minimize civilian casualties and prevent a war. 300 children were taken from their homes against their will, and replaced with flash clones that were engineered to die quickly. The children were trained vigorously, and genetically augmented. Many of the trainees were killed or crippled by the training and augmentations. Known SPARTAN-IIs John-117 Kelly-087 Frederic-104 Linda-058 Jack-082 Chad-119 Talia-118 Jai-006 SPARTAN-III Program The SPARTAN-III Program was the successor to the SPARTAN-II program, and a way to supplement theur numbers. Unlike the SPARTAN-II's, however, the SPARTAN-III's were used as a method to buy time while fighting the Covenant, and were much less expensive to train and augment. SPARTAN-IIIs, as a result of their main purpose as cannon fodder, are uncommon to see. However, due to their numbers, they are much more common that SPARTAN-IIs. Unlike the Twos, the Threes were created by Colonel James Ackerson, and were mainly orphans from fallen colonies. Known Spartan-IIIs John-A222 Andrew-G199 James-G238 Spartan B312 (Noble Six) SPARTAN-IV Program The SPARTAN-IV Program, as its name suggests, is the fourth generation of the SPARTAN programs. As of now, the SPARTAN-IV Program is the only SPARTAN program still active. Unlike the SPARTAN-IIs and IIIs, the IV's are consenting adults, similar to the ORION Project. If one is selected, they may accept or decline the offer. Surviving IIs and IIIs were also given the option to become a IVs. The SPARTAN-IV program was the only program to be public from the start, and was not a secret to anyone. The IVs train in simulated "War Games," where they may be thrown into combat against each other or against simulated enemies, or both, which is the case in the newer simulation known as "Warzone." Known Spartan-IVs Marc D. Bedragare - listed MIA; assumed KIA Miranda Rower - Reassigned David Li - confirmed KIA by MAC round Alex Shepard - Active "Xray" - confirmed KIA by mental deterioration Joseph Murdoc - Active Sam Caster - Active Jesse Thermer - Active Felix Haul - Active Azubuike Enitan - Active John Hill - Active Kyle Cage - Discharged due to injury Ashley Glass - Active Johnathan Andrews - Active Austin Birch - Active Anthony Mendez - Active Robert Jameson - Active Brandon King - Active John Fusion - Active Jacob Gray - Active Valerie Rogers - Active Josh Jones - Active Sophie Matthias - Active Alexander Meyer - Active Alexander Charleston - Active Sean Moorland - Active Ivan Sinitsin - Deaugmented Sarah Roberts - Reassigned